


Separation Anxiety!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Pidge and Lance have to fix Voltron!
Kudos: 1





	Separation Anxiety!

Lance and Pidge were walking on the left arm of Voltron. They were there because Voltron was stuck as a robot and they had to get out.

"Why won't the lions get separated?" Lance asked.

"I think there's a problem with the separation machine," Pidge said.

Pidge looked at the robot and then she used a wrench to hit it a few times to see what it would sound like. Suddenly there was a loud squeaking sound.

"Oh, no! I think Allura's mice are stuck in there!" Pidge said.

"Wat are we going to do?" Lance said.

Then Pidge got an idea because she had made a new invention a few days ago. They got down from Voltron and then Pidge used her special mouse invention to get them out of Voltron.

"Yay, you're safe!" Allura said. She hugged the mice.

But Voltron was still broken!

"I don't know what the problem is," Pidge said. She was really sad about that.

Then suddenly Voltron talked! "It's because you forgot to push the button," Voltron said.

"The button?" Lance said.

"This button, right here," Voltron said. Then it pushed the button.

The lions got separated right then and everybody was happy that it was fixed. Voltron never talked again so they were confused about that.

The End


End file.
